


Tears of Rain

by Jagwarakit



Category: Beyblade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagwarakit/pseuds/Jagwarakit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tala thinks back on Kenny's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own Beyblade. I'm just playing with the characters a bit.
> 
> Notes:  
> Sequel to Fade to Black. Tala's probably out of character, but eh. Just as dark as the first, too. I can't help but wonder why I always seem to come up with angst. *sighs* Ah well.

Rain fell steadily splattering gently on our black umbrellas though our grief turned the simple summer shower into a deluge of tears.  Friends and family weep for his loss and me, his lover, who's eyes are dry, my heart to numb from painful loss to cry, the weather acting as my tears.  
  
One week.  One week since that day I found him dying on my bathroom floor from self inflicted wounds.  Why?  Why hadn't I seen it sooner?  His pain seemed to have been so obvious in those final moments of our confessions.  
  
If only I had told him sooner.  If only I told him how much he meant to me; how much he'd been healing my sanity after being in the abbey for so long.  I don't have any sanity now or at least no more will for anything any more.  I would've surely died by now if it hadn't been for the remaining members of his team and my own team.  Then again I think I'm already dead, at least on the inside.  I know for a fact that my team and his wont allow me to kill off the empty shell that my body had become.  
  
I know they all hold hopes that I'll get over this, that I'll move on.  I can't, though.  He was my life line, my very sanity.  I would go as far as to say he was the other half of my soul.  He's dead and gone now, though.  It took his death for me to tell him I loved him and now I'll never get to make it up to him.  I'll be with him soon now, though.  I promised him that.  
  
Houses speed by as they take me home and I convince them to leave me alone tonight.  Smiling sadly, I enter my bedroom and place Wolborg next to Dizzy then move on to my night stand.  My smile deepens as my hand closes around steel.  Don't worry, Kenny, I'll be with you soon.  A bang echoes through the rain.  
  
 **\--End--**


End file.
